Balon
by harimau.hujan
Summary: Peperangan masih berlanjut. Haizaki vs Nijimura. OVA terakhir dari Pelangi dan Pencuri. WARNING! Typo, OOC, terinfeksi virus gajeness dan garingitis!


**BALON**

_OVA dari Pencuri, ide dan lyric dari Shizuki-san, Rain hanya menuliskannya_

.

**Kuroko no Basket Fanfic**

**Kuroko no Basket** by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Fic** by **ME, harimau-mendung-pertanda-hujan**

**Lyric **by **ShizukiArista**-san, dengan pengubahan seperlunya

**Genre :** humor

**Warning!** Typo, OOC, gaje, garing

.

**HAPPY READING!**

.

Tersebutlah kisah pada zaman dahulu (?), di sebuah negara bernama Jepang, berdirilah sebuah sekolah bernama SMP Teikou. Dengan jumlah murid lebih dari 1 (?), dan prestasi yang sangat aduhai, SMP ini sangat terkenal dengan berbagai macam prestasi dan kemenangan yang berhasil diraih oleh anak-anak dari SMP tersebut. Salah satu bidang yang kurang terkenal, yaitu musik, kurang diperhatikan di sini. Dan entah karena salah makan obat atau kerasukan penunggu pohon manga di sebelah (?), Haizaki mendadak selalu menunggu-nunggu pelajaran musik.

.

"Cih, si Nijimura itu!"

"Apa manggil-manggil?"

"WUAAA~! EH, NGGAK! NGGAK!" Nijimura, orang yang baru aja disumpahin cuma mendengus.

"Masih kesal, ya?" tanyanya, "Huehehe, siapa suruh mulai duluan."

Haizaki cemberut.

'_Siap saja nanti. Kubalas 2 kali lipat_.' batin Haizaki.

.

**Kelas II-?**

"Pagi, anak-anak." seorang guru berkacamata muncul di depan kelas.

"Pagi, Bu Guru. Wah, kacamatanya udah ada. Ketemu di mana, Bu?" tanya anak-anak kompak.

"Eh, ehm. Hari ini, Ibu minta kalian untuk …"

"NYANYI, BU! NYANYII~!" Haizaki heboh sendiri, "NYANYI LAGU BUATAN SENDIRI!"

"Bukannya 2 minggu lalu sudah, ya?" balas guru itu.

"Yaahh, tapi yang nilai kan Nijimura-senpai. Dan dia itu, Bu, gak pandai banget menilai. Padahal lagu yang saya buat waktu itu bagus banget, tapi malah diberi nilai -1000000000. Gak adil banget, kan?" protes Haizaki.

"Itu kan karena kamu emang bodoh dan gak bisa buat lagu yang bagus."

JLEB. Nusuknya pas banget di hati. Bukannya Aomine lebih bodoh dari dia, sampai dapat julukan Ahomine?

"Tapi, gak apa lah, Bu. Nilai saya juga kurang memuaskan, 75%." tambah seorang teman. Dalam hatinya, Haizaki berjanji akan mentraktir temannya itu sepulang sekolah.

"Lah, setidaknya dapat diatas KKM, kan? Cuma beda 5%, gak jauh amat." sahut guru enteng.

"Iya sih." Oke, Haizaki membatalkan janjinya.

"Ayolah, Bu… saya mohon dengan sangat… PLEASEE?" Haizaki pasang muka paling moe-nya, yang membuat semua yang di kelas merasa mual.

"PLEEAASEEE?" lagi. Beberapa orang udah mulai muntah-muntah.

"PLEEEAAASEEEE?" dan ada yang mencret-mencret (?).

"PLEEEEAAAASEEEEE?" bahkan ada yang meninggal kena serangan moe tingkat bandeng itu—karena tingkat kakap sudah terlalu mainstream.

.

Setelah upacara pemakaman…

"Oke, oke. Lakukan apa maumu. Ibu udah gak tahan." kata guru itu yang udah hampir kehabisan darah karena mimisan.

"Siip. Ibu baik, deh… muachh!" sebuah blow kiss melayang ke muka guru itu, membuatnya menderita pusing, mual-mual dan muntaber (?).

"Nah, nanti kita tampilin depan Nijimura-senpai. Tapi Ibu yang nyanyiin, ya. Saya cuma buat liriknya doang."

"Eh, _enake dewek_. Elu yang buat, elu yang nyanyi!" ucap guru itu sambil merinding, mengingat Nijimura sang bocah kece itu telah dianugrahi sabuk pink (?) karate.

"PLEA—"

"—oke, oke! Ayo!" guru itu buru-buru menuruti kata pemilik rambut silver itu.

.

**Kelas III-?**

BRAAAKKK! Pintu kelas dibuka kasar. Dan…

JENG-JENG-JENG!

Muncullah seorang Haizaki Shougo di ambang pintu.

.

.

.

Krik krik.

Tukang sapu sekolah yang sedang asyik bersih-diri-lingkungan-dan-iklim(?) melongo.

"Neng, mau ngapain, ya?"

"Mau cari orang yang namanya Nijimura Shuuzou. Ada gak?"

"Oh, orangnya baru aja pulang. Kenapa emang? Lagian, sekarang kan udah jam pulang, kok neng Jaki masih di sekolah?" tanya si tukang sapu sekolah, singkat aja jadi TTS, ya.

"Lah? Udah jam pulang?" giliran Haizaki yang melongo.

"Udah, kok. Sekarang kan jam 10 malam." balas TTS enteng.

"HAAAHH?!"

.

Oh, dia lupa kalau upacara pemakaman memakan waktu lebih dari 8 jam.

"MATI KAU, NIJIMURA! TUNGGU AJA NANTI!"

.

"HUAACHHIIIMMM!" "ASTAJIM!"

.

.

.

'_Haizaki, kapan mau tampilnya?_' batin seorang guru pada Haizaki.

'_Bentar lagi. Tunggu aja dulu_' balas Haizaki.

'_Lama banget. Ibu kebelet pipis, nih_.'

'_Yah, Bu Guru… yaudah, sana lah. Nanti cepat kembali, ya_.'

'_Oke_.' sang guru langsung ngibrit ke WC, mengakibatkan ikatan batin (?) mereka terputus.

"Lho, Haizaki? Ngapain kamu di sini?" tanya Nijimura bingung.

'_Ohmaigot. Dia muncul di saat yang tidak tepat._' Haizaki terlihat gugup.

"Ada masalah? Kok kayaknya gugup amat?" selidik Nijimura.

"Erghh, nggak kok." balas Haizaki, menjawab seadanya.

'_Duh, ibunda guru, cepatlah kembali_.'

TRRLLLTT!

Dan sebuah pesan masuk ke HP Haizaki. Dari guru berkacamata itu.

"_Dear Jaki. Sori ya, Ibu kabur dari pertemuan itu. Ibu belum mau mati. Silahkan menyanyi sendiri, dan tunjukkan kalau kamu itu jantan_!"

SIIINNGG… ckckckck… cicak numpang lewat, coz 'setan numpang lewat' itu sudah terlalu mainstream.

'_Apa boleh buat_.' Haizaki memberanikan dirinya. Dalam hati, disumpahinya guru itu dan dia berjanji akan berbuat lebih nakal di kelas guru itu nanti.

"Nijimura."

"Ngg?"

"Dengarkan ini." Haizaki menarik nafas.

"_Babu Niji ada 6… rupa-rupa warnanya…_

_Aka, Ki dan Midori… Murasaki, Ao, Kuro…_

_Menghilang warna Kuro : WUAAA!_

_Tim Teikou sangat kacau_

_Semua karena Niji… ke laut aja sono!_"

.

Dan muncul perempatan di muka Nijimura. Dan sebuah seringai kejam terukir di mulutnya.

Tapi bukan itu saja.

CKRIS. Oh tidak.

"Beraninya kau memanggilku babu, Shougo. Ini sangat tidak bisa dimaafkan."

Demiapa, kenapa **Akashi** ada _di sini_?

"Haizakicchi, hidoi ssu."

"Akan kushoot dirimu-nanodayo."

"Teme. Kau sendiri yang babu!"

"Akan kuhancurkan kau, kraus."

Bersama anggota **Kiseki no Sedai** lain?

Habislah dia. Haizaki hanya bisa berdoa.

.

.

.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

.

**#OWARI#**

R.I.P Haizaki. Moga dengan ini kau menyadari bahwa mengejek itu hanya akan merugikan diri sendiri

Special thanks to ShizukiArista-san atas ide dan liriknya

Rain gak mungkin bisa sukses membuat fic ini tanpa bantuannya /wink

Dan, kalau berkenan, silahkan tulis **review** untuk saran dan komentar, akan Rain terima dengan senang hati, dan akan Rain balas jika sempat ^^


End file.
